Harry's First Christmas
by Kuddls
Summary: This is the Potters' first Christmas with their son. Let's see how it goes, shall we? It's pretty fluffy and done in honor of the season. Please r&r.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Lily Potter was charming ornaments to fly onto the perfect spots of her perfect Christmas tree. Her four and a half month old son was gnawing on bits of a Christmas cookie, while her husband sent out invitations for their Christmas party.

"Sweets?" he called. "Who else do we want to invite?"

"Who do you have?" she asked, making a small snowman fly to a bare patch of tree.

"Uh, Sirius, Remus, Peter, but he probably won't be able to come, he's always busy," James began, "the people from the order and their kids. Did you know the Weasleys have a son around Harry's age?"

"Another one?" Lily asked, rather bemused, the Weasley's had more kids than they could count.

"Yeah," James answered. "There's also your friends, Gen, Sophia, Mary Anne."

"Not Rosie, right?" Lily asked, sadly. Her friend Rosie had died the year before around Christmas.

James ignored that comment. "I also invited your sister, her husband and their kid."

"They won't come," Lily said.

"Yeah, but they're the only living blood relatives you have left, and the closest I have," James explained.

"I wish our parents could see their grandson," Lily died. She felt tears coming, but didn't want to cry.

"Well, it's Christmas, not time for sadness," James said, reading her mind.

"Yeah," agreed Lily. She lightly dusted the tree with non-melting snow. "How does it look?"

James came up to her from behind and put his arms around her. "Perfect," he said, kissing her hair.

Baby Harry suddenly began whimpering a little. "Am I interrupting something?" said a voice.

"Peter," James said turning to his rat-faced friend. "I haven't seen you in the longest time."

"I know," Peter said. "I've been really busy doing… stuff."

James nodded his head. "Will you be able to come to our Christmas party?"

"I don't know," Peter said. "The Da—person I work for may need me."

"You mean Dumbledore?" James asked. "He'll be fine with it, I'm sure, and the ministry almost always gives Christmas off."

"Oh, then I should be fine," Peter replied, voice higher than usual. "I just came by to give you all gifts. Oh, and your tree is so beautiful." He dropped the presents near the tree and left.

"That was… short," Lily said.

"Yeah," James agreed. "He's been so weird lately."

"Well, let's get the house ready for tomorrow, shall we?" Lily proposed.

"Yeah, but we don't need to make anymore cookies," James said, looking at the many trays filled with cookies in the shape of Christmas trees, snow flakes, angels, presents, and other various symbols of Christmas.

Lily slapped him playfully and he started tickling her. They were interrupted by Harry giggling at something. Lily went over and picked him up. She began dancing with him to a Christmas song on the radio.

A/N Once again, this is meant to be a fluffy Christmas story. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"And what do we have for Harry now?" Lily asked as she helped her son open another Christmas present.

"A rubber wand from Uncle Sirius," Sirius said. "Save the paper, too." He pointed his wand at the shredded paper and fixed it. He conjured a frame so that everyone could see the red and green snitches.

"Is that the last of them?" James asked. Lily put the rubber wand into the huge pile of Harry's presents.

"I have a present for the three of you," Dumbledore said, mysteriously.

"What?" James asked, excitedly.

"James, act your age," Lily said, playfully slapping her husband. "What, sir?"

"Lily, you aren't my student anymore," Dumbledore said, "you needn't refer to me as 'sir'."

"Yes, um, Dumbledore," Lily said.

"I'll tell you about your present later," Dumbledore said. "Right now, let's feast!"

Lily waved her wand, making her prepared feast appear on the lengthened table. Then, James waved his wand, making the drinks appear.

The babies were put in playpens. Harry, Ron, and Neville all played with the numerous toys they had gotten for Christmas. Bill and Charlie sat at the kid's table accompanied by the three year old Fred and three year old George.

While the adults were all cooing over the little friendship the three boys were starting, Fred and George were switching the salt shakers with sugar shakers.

When dinner was done, Lily, James, and Dumbledore had each had quite a bit to drink, so a sobering charm was placed on them and Dumbledore led them to a quiet room upstairs.

"Listen, this is very serious," Dumbledore said.

Lily and James were no longer smiling when they saw his eyes stop twinkling.

"Yes?" asked James.

"A concealment charm needs to be placed on your house," Dumbledore explained. "Voldemort is after Harry. You need to pick a secret keeper very soon."

"Sirius," James said, immediately.

"Now, wait," Lily said, "are you sure that's wise?"

"You don't think we can trust Sirius?" James asked.

"No, I think we can trust him completely," Lily said, "but won't it be a bit obvious that he is our keeper?"

"We'll have him decide," James said.

Dumbledore brought Sirius up to the room and sobered him. He explained everything to them.

"So will you do it?" Lily asked.

"Well," said Sirius, "I would love to protect you, but don't you think it might be a bit obvious?"

"Exactly what I said," Lily said.

"Well, who can we choose?" James asked.

"Not Remus," James said. "He's the traitor. Peter said he knew about his spying.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Lily asked. "I've been friends with him for a long time, and I don't think he'd do that."

"Lily, we couldn't believe it at first either," Sirius said. "We've known him longer, but he'd be the perfect spy. Voldemort likes werewolves. Plus, what about his "mom" getting sick so much. I can't believe you let him into your house."

"We couldn't let him know we were onto him," James said.

"Anyway, we need a secret keeper," Lily reminded them. "We need someone completely trustworthy."

"What do you think about Peter?" James asked.

"I don't know," Lily said.

However, she was ignored and left out of the most important decision of their lives. "Perfect!" Sirius exclaimed.

"We'll ask him in the morning," James said.

Lily sighed and aroused the sleeping Dumbledore. "We've made our decision."

"Good," Dumbledore said. "Don't tell me, I'm not supposed to know."

The four went down stairs to the sleepy wizards. Everyone left the house and went into the snow. The three Potters danced to Christmas music until it was nearly eleven.

"Look, he's sleeping," Lily said, laughing a little.

"He needs to get to bed anyway, Santa will be coming soon," said James, winking at Lily.

And that was the end of Harry's first and only Christmas Eve with his parents.

**The End**

A/N Please review! Merry Christmas... Eve!


End file.
